Magic Runs in the Family
by kempokarate12
Summary: Sugar tells Brittany and Santana a very important story the day after Santana comes out to her abuela. Even though she knows everything could go horribly wrong, she hates seeing Santana so upset.


**This story was mainly written as payment for Jax! Because she was so friggin' kind to send me her copy of TV Guide that featured Naya (and all those other guys). So I promised her future!Sugar. Also, killer has been yelling at me for more so this is also for her!**

**Some things you should know: 1) This takes place between Promises of the Future and Confessions of a Time Traveling Daughter. 2) It's the next day after Santana comes out to her abuela, but it does not follow the show. I literally ignored rest of the episode to make it work for me. Everything prior to her coming out is the same, but the rest is different. 3) I like to connect a lot of my stories together in small ways. So look for that.**

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez had more confidence than a honey badger on ecstasy. She didn't care about anything or anyone unless it involved Brittany Susan Pierce. Santana walked around William McKinley High School, head bitch in charge, like it was her own personal domain. Students cowered from the impending doom of her shadow. Teachers ran home and cried in their mother's laps when she glared at them. Santana got to where she needed to be, when she needed to be there, and she didn't give a shit about who she crushed in the process. The school was hers for the taking. Santana Lopez ran the show in it's entirety, and everyone, including fresh meat Sugar Motta, was used to it.<p>

What Sugar wasn't used to, however, was the frightened Santana that had been walking around the school for the past week. Instead of holding her head impossibly high, Santana glued her eyes to floor while her shoulders were burdened with the weight of the world. What was once a feisty powerhouse was now a scared little girl who jumped at any voice thrown in her direction.

Sugar despised this Santana and desperately wanted the old one back. She wanted the Santana who always yelled at her and refused to be second to anyone. She wanted the Santana who wasn't afraid of anything. She wanted _that_ Santana. Not this timid being that was trying to pass itself off as Santana.

Ever since that moment when Finn shoved the brunette out of the closet in front of the whole school she retreated into herself. Things continued to take a turn for the worse when Finn decided to be a "hero" and forced Santana to be accept herself and her sexuality in order to ensure his conscious would be clear should anything happen to her. For the past week the members of the Glee club were required to sing songs written by women for women in order to show their "support" for the cheerleader. Though they all had nothing but the best intentions in mind, none of them were smart enough to realize just how ill effective this method of outing someone was.

However, despite the last couple of torturous days, Sugar was hopeful that the end of the week was going to be a turnaround. She thought the "I Kissed A Girl" performance was going to be that extra boost Santana needed to kick herself out of the slump she was in. It seemed that after she sang that song – with the rest of the girls backing her up – she had gained some of her confidence back. The rest of the day she walked around with a very alien expression on her face that actually resembled a smile. It appeared the old Santana was finally showing herself again.

Which was why it came as a complete shock when Sugar entered the choir room the very next day and discovered Santana had taken fifty steps backwards and returned to the miserable state she was supposed to have abandoned.

The brunette was impossibly small in her usual chair in the back row. Her temple rested securely on Brittany's shoulder and if there was an expression more heartbreaking than that of a kicked puppy, Santana succeeded in finding it. Eyes closed, a heavy breath escaped her nose when Brittany's delicate fingers trailed across her forehead.

Sugar found herself frozen in her spot as she took in the sight before her. This was not how things were supposed to be going. Not at all. Finally, after gaping at the cheerleaders for way too long, she was able to make her brain function just enough to get her legs working again. She made her way to her seat and glanced at Brittany; worried eyes connecting with drained blue ones.

"Is she okay?" Sugar mouthed.

Brittany shook her head and tightened the grip she had on Santana's hands situated in her lap. Sugar was about to open her mouth to say something else when Mike and Tina walked through the door. Thankfully, both were too busy playing tonsil hockey with one another to realize anything out of the ordinary was happening. Throwing Brittany a sympathetic smile, Sugar sat down in front of the blonde and tried to occupy herself with her phone. She figured if she couldn't get the information she needed, then now was as good a time as any to practice using the device; since she still wasn't used to the fact that you actually had to touch the screen to make anything work.

The three girls, along with the NHL over in the corner, sat in silence while the rest of the Glee members joined them. Brittany continued to gently comb her fingertips softly through Santana's hairline. She kept her gaze locked on the floor in order to avoid making eye contact with everyone as they trickled in and took their seats. If anyone noticed the state of either cheerleader in the back they didn't say anything. Busy with their own lives, the choir room came alive with the gentle murmur of hushed tones discussing their day. Sugar sat uncomfortably in her chair, waiting for Mr. Schue to start rehearsal. She wanted him to come in, tell the group what their next embarrassing assignment was going to be, and be done with it so they could all leave. She needed to talk to Brittany and Santana and she needed to talk to them a.s.a.p. Which she wasn't going to be able to do if Mr. Schue refused to cooperate with her.

"Alright guys!" Almost as if he could read Sugar's mind, Mr. Schue materialized from his office and stood in front of the group. "I hope everyone had a wonderful evening last night! Miss Pillsbury and I certainly did. Now, before we begin, I just wanted to tell Finn that his leadership role this week has been outstanding. You always continue to show me what it means to be a true friend. You really went above and beyond your role as captain yet again!"

Everyone clapped except for Sugar, Brittany and Santana. Sugar rolled her eyes so hard it was actually painful; Santana remained completely motionless against the dancer; and Brittany, on the other hand, let out a snort and said, "Bullshit" loud enough for only Sugar to hear.

"Now for this week's assignment."

Mr. Schue turned around and wrote **CHILDHOOD** on the whiteboard.

"This week is all about your childhood. I've been talking to Miss. Pillsbury and she mentioned that as we get older we tend to forget how carefree and innocent we used to be. Being a child is so foreign to us now that we don't even remember how special it is. We need to go back and remember what it was like to be a child before we forget entirely since it is such an important part of who we are today.

"So, what I want everyone to do is come up with a song that best represents your childhood. It could be about how you were raised, what you enjoyed, or it could literally be your favorite song from when you were a kid. It just has to remind you of what your life was like growing up and it has to paint that picture for us as an audience."

"Excuse me, Mr. Schue? How are we supposed to find a song that represents our childhood?" Kurt questioned. "It's not like any song writers had us in mind when they came up with their lyrics."

"I'm glad you asked that, Kurt, because what I want you guys to do right now is take a couple of minutes to brainstorm. Come up with as many different things as you can that remind you of your childhood. I don't care what they are. I want you to say whatever that comes to mind. That way we can all get the idea of what it is I'm looking for. Just shout when you've thought of something."

"Chuck Norris," Puck called out after a few seconds of pondering silence.

"Barbra Streisand," Rachel nodded in confirmation.

"Yes!" Kurt agreed. "And a pair of sensible heels."

Once the ball started rolling, everyone began calling out whatever they felt was important to their childhood. Sugar, afraid that anything she did say would be a dead giveaway that she really wasn't from around these parts, kept quiet and simply listened. She sat back contently and enjoyed learning about the crazy things this generation grew up with. She was trying to wrap her brain around the concept of crayons made entirely from wax when a broken voice suddenly spoke up from the back of the room.

"Cinnamon."

Thirteen heads swiveled around to observe the girl who hadn't said a single word all day. Her head was still resting against Brittany, but her eyes were open and she was looking off at nothing in particular. A single tear slid down her cheek and, without bothering to wipe it away, Santana stood up and bolted out of the choir room.

Brittany immediately snatched up both of their backpacks and ran to chase after her girlfriend. "Thanks a lot!" she glared harshly at Mr. Schue on her way passed him.

It took Sugar a total of thirty seconds to process what had just happened. Ignoring Mr. Schue's protests, she hurried out into the hall in pursuit of the cheerleaders. Once clear of the choir room, Sugar froze in her tracks and scanned either sides of the hallway.

_Think!_ she reprimanded herself. _Where would they go if they were upset?_ _Where would they go? Where the fuck would they – YES!_

Sugar spun on her heels and took off sprinting towards the gymnasium. In an instant she was flying through the double doors and dashing across the court. When she got closer to the bleachers she came to a halt and cautiously edged forward until she was within hearing distance.

What she did hear was enough to make her heart shatter into a million pieces.

"Babe, it's okay!" Brittany's desperate voice wafted up through the bleachers. "It's okay!"

"How is this okay? !" Santana sobbed. "I thought things would be different! I thought she would still love me like she said she always would! But she doesn't! She hates me! She fucking _hates_ me!"

"She doesn't hate you."

"How would _you_ know? ! You weren't even _there_! You didn't see the way she looked at me! You didn't hear how disgusted she was when she called me selfish and said that I should have kept this a secret! You weren't there when she kicked me out of her life! You weren't there when she told me to leave and never come back! _You weren't fucking THERE_!"

"I know. I know," Brittany said softly; incapable of saying anything more.

Santana's cries pierced through Sugar's body and it was almost enough to send her reeling back the way she came. But she knew she had to help make things right. Too much was at stake for her to walk away now.

Carefully approaching the bleachers, Sugar ducked her head so she could peer through the gap between two rows. Underneath the stands Santana's tiny body was curled up in Brittany's lap. The blonde rocked back and forth while the smaller girl wept in her arms. Sugar immediately felt terrible for intruding on them when this moment obviously was not meant for her to see. However, she had come this far and there was absolutely no turning back now. Leaving them alone just wasn't an option.

"S – Santana?" Sugar asked, her voice wavering from the nerves of interrupting something so private.

Brittany and Santana jerked their heads up at the unexpected noise. Santana quickly tried to wipe away her tears but it was no use. No matter how feverishly she swatted at her face, they remained relentless.

"Fuck!" the brunette bellowed. "What the fuck do you want, Sugar? !"

"I um… well… I just… Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. Now will you _please_ leave?" Santana's voice cracked at the end of her sentence confirming that everything was not, in fact, fine.

"Sure." Sugar took off her backpack and threw it underneath the bleachers before she crawled in after it.

Horrified, Santana watched as the girl she barely even knew settled down on the floor in front of her. "What the fuck? ! Brittany!"

"Santana doesn't want you here," Brittany instructed sternly.

"I know." Sugar made no attempts to move and instead closed her eyes and leaned her head against the bleachers. "So just forget that I am."

"God! I am _this_ close to going all Lima Heights on your skinny little rich ass! So if you want to live you better make like a tree and get outta here before I kill you!" Santana yelled.

"And leave."

"_What_? !"

"It's: make like a tree and leave." Sugar tilted her head sideways and opened an accusatory eye at Santana. "Trust me," she said before closing it again. "Well, technically it's: make like a tree and _leaf_, but whatever."

Santana let out a frustrated scream and buried her face in Brittany's chest. She gave up and allowed her sobs to emerge full force, not caring that Sugar was there to witness her breakdown. Things just kept getting worse and Santana was too emotionally drained to do anything about it.

As Santana cried in Brittany's arms she accepted the fact that no matter what she did she was never going to be good enough for people to listen to her. Even though she was Captain of the Cheerios no one ever listened to what she said in practice. No one in the Glee club listened to her when she said she didn't want to come out via musical number. Her abuela refused to listen to her when she desperately tried to explain that she was still the same person she always was. And now Sugar was hell bent on ignoring her when she pleaded to be alone with her girlfriend. If she couldn't get anyone to listen to her before, why did she think she could all of a sudden start now?

Santana latched herself on to Brittany and did exactly as she was told: she forgot Sugar was there. She let her anger, her frustration, her guilt, and her heartache come pouring out of her tiny frame all at once. There wasn't a time in her life she ever remembered crying this hard in a single moment.

With every passing second Santana felt Brittany's strong arms hold her tighter and tighter as her fingers clung more and more desperately to the dancer's shirt. She felt the fabric burn against her skin but still she held on. Gentle kisses feathered the top of her head in an attempt to soothe her cries. After what felt like forever, Brittany's efforts began to pay off and Santana felt her tense muscles start to relax. Her lungs ultimately caught the memo and soon she was breathing at a much steadier pace.

Brittany loosened her hold on the smaller girl just enough so she could rub tender circles across her back. Santana adjusted herself so that she was sideways in Brittany's lap and her forehead rested against the crook of the dancer's neck.

With their limbs intertwined so well together it was impossible to tell where one ended and the other began, both girls completely forgot they were currently sprawled out on the gymnasium floor beneath the bleachers until a soft voice spoke up beside them.

"My mamá used to have a secret," Sugar stated as if it was the most known subject in the world.

Brittany and Santana looked questioningly over at her; though she never acknowledged their presence as she continued her story. Her eyes remained closed and it was like she was talking to herself more than anyone else.

"Yeah, she uh… she had this secret about her and she was _terrified_ about what would happen if people found out about it. But apparently it wasn't that big of a secret because, like, _everyone_ already knew about it and they didn't really care. Except her abue – her grandmother. She cared."

"What was her secret?" Brittany quietly asked.

Sugar shook her head, "It's not important. Though, apparently it was to her grandmother. My great-grandmother. When my mamá finally told her secret to my great-grandmother things got… hard."

"How?"

Sugar opened her eyes to look directly at Brittany and Santana. Santana had yet to say anything but Sugar saw that she was listening with every fiber of her being. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Sugar fixed her eyes on the brown ones in front of her and said, "My great-grandmother refused to have anything to do with my mamá after she found out her secret."

Santana immediately looked down, no longer able to face the story yet powerless to make it end.

"She couldn't see passed what she thought my mamá had become and she just… kicked her out of her life. It was heartbreaking for my mamá because my great-grandmother practically raised her and was more of a mother to her than her own ever was. My mamá adored… _adores_ her and she couldn't stand being hated by someone she loves so much."

"So what did she do? After that?" Brittany continued to question. She knew Sugar was playing with very dangerous fire, but she knew it was of the utmost importance that they heard the story through to the end.

"My mamá did what she was asked and walked away. As much as it killed her to, she walked away. She knew her grandmother wasn't going to accept her any time soon, so she just left and never went back."

"How, um, how did she handle it?" Santana whispered, her voice barely audible.

"Handle what?"

"Losing someone she loved so much."

"Um, I don't know the exact details. That part of the story was always too painful for my mamá to tell me directly. I had to figure things out from what other people said. But, uh, I do know it was really hard for her. She did say that, for a while, she didn't even want to get up in the morning because the pain of not having her grandmother in her life was too much for her to bear. Yet, somehow, she said she found the strength she needed to get through each day."

"How?"

Santana had no idea where this story was going, or if it was even remotely true, but something about the way Sugar was telling it, how she kept her eyes trained on them in the sincerest of ways, was enough to keep Santana hanging on every word.

"She knew if her grandmother ever came back into her life she wanted to show her that she was still the same strong, independent woman she was raised to be, and that she could still live her life the way she was supposed to." Sugar stopped and twiddled her shoelace between her fingers. She stared deep into the fabric hoping the right words were embedded in the stitching. "Even though she tried to be strong, she still cried every day. But after a while she said things started to get better. She found that she wasn't as consumed by the sadness she once felt. She still missed her grandmother more than anything but the pain wasn't as crippling. Don't get me wrong, my mamá still had those days when it hurt so bad she couldn't move, but when that happened she knew she always had the support of my mo- my dad."

At those words Brittany circled her arms around Santana's waist and squeezed her from behind, letting the brunette know she wasn't going anywhere. Santana leaned her head back against Brittany's chest and breathed deeply. In an instant she was comforted by the smell of the Spongebob shampoo Brittany refused to abandon. With the protection of the dancer, Santana wished she could stay right where she was for the rest of her life. Closing her eyes, she felt the gentle vibration of Brittany's chest as the blonde spoke up quietly.

"Did they ever see each other again?"

For the first time that day a warm, genuine smile danced across Sugar's face. "That's the best part of the story. See, my mamá's mother, my own grandmother, knew how much my great-grandmother meant to my mamá."

"Huh?" the blonde scrunched her nose.

Sugar stopped to chuckle at the perplexed expression on Brittany's face. "Yeah, I know. It gets a little confusing with all the mothers, and grandmothers and great- grandmo – "

"Keep going," Santana requested, cutting her off.

"Right, sorry. Okay, first, you have to understand that _my_ grandmother didn't start off as the best mother in the world. She was never around and she basically left my mamá to fend for herself until she was a teenager. However, when she found out what had happened between my mamá and my great-grandmother it was like something inside her snapped. She knew she needed to prove to her daughter that she did love her and that because she was her mom, she would always support her. No matter what. So, apparently she FLIPPED at my great-grandmother for not accepting my mamá. She tried to get her to see that my mamá was still the same person she always was and that nothing had changed. But my great-grandmother refused to listen."

"I thought you said things got better," Santana snapped.

"No, mira," Sugar held up a hand to silence the brunette. "Yes things did get better but I'm not going to lie to you and say it happened over night. My great-grandmother is _extremely_ stubborn. She doesn't do_ anything_ if she doesn't want to. And for a long time she didn't want to accept that my mamá was who she was. But my grandmother is also stubborn and she refused to accept that my great-grandmother was going to let something so little destroy their family.

"So," Sugar sat up straighter in anticipation for what she was about to divulge, "unbeknownst to my mamá, my grandmother kept in touch with my great-grandmother. Well, as much in touch as you can be with someone when only one person is making an effort to communicate.

"Every day my grandmother would call and leave a message for my great-grandmother, telling her all about what my mamá had done that day or to simply give an update on my mamá's life; regardless if it was good news or bad news. She would call to say that my mamá got straight A's on her report card. Or that she was graduating at the top of her class. Or that she was accepted into her first choice college. Or, sometimes, she would call just to say that my mamá was growing up to be a wonderful, beautiful woman who looked just like her own grandmother.

"Soon she started sending letters as well. In them, she wrote all about how in love my mamá was and how happy she was. She described how the person who had my mamá's heart was one of the most amazing people in the world. She told my great- grandmother how good they were for each other and that they had the most epic love story of all time. She sent pictures and told my great-grandmother about all the things she was missing in my mamá's life. And the day that my mamá got engaged my grandmother sent my great-grandmother an invitation to the wedding."

"Did she go?" Santana was almost too scared to know the answer.

Sugar averted her eyes and looked at the floor, shaking her head sadly, "No. She didn't. And even though my mamá never admitted it to anyone, I know it was the most heartbreaking moment of her life. Not to see her grandmother there to share one of the most important days of her life."

"How do you know if she never told you?" Brittany asked.

"Because you told me. NO! My dad! My _dad_ told me. He told me!" Sugar's voice shook with the realization that she had almost blown her entire cover.

Thankfully her slip went right over Brittany's head and the blonde went on as if nothing had happened. "So she didn't go? Why not? What happened next? Did your grandmother stop writing to her?"

Unfortunately, Santana wasn't as easily diverted from the situation and she scrunched her brow thoughtfully at Sugar.

"Uh… yeah. I mean no." Sugar shook her head to clear her thoughts and the vision of Santana's searching expression from her mind, "No, my grandmother didn't stop writing. In fact, not only did she write about every detail of the wedding, she even sent the wedding video along with her letter so that my great-grandmother could still experience it. And she continued to send letters, pictures, and videos and she always called to leave a message every day after that.

"There was a time, though, when my grandmother started to get discouraged. She didn't think my great-grandmother was listening to any of the messages or reading any of the letters. But still she continued to send them. One letter and one phone call a day.

"Though," Sugar chuckled, "things got _really_ intense when my mom was pregnant with me. My grandmother had never been more excited in her life and she constantly called my great-grandmother to tell her all about my mom's pregnancy. Apparently she left her a message every time I kicked. And when my mom went into labor, she called to give my great-grandmother a full running commentary of what was happening in the delivery room.

"Now, remember, my mamá still had no idea my grandmother had been telling my great-grandmother everything that had happened in the past six years. When I was being born she thought my grandmother was on the phone with her aunt. So you can imagine how shocked she was when, an hour into my mom's labor, my great-grandmother walked right into the delivery room."

"She came? !" Brittany gasped.

Sugar nodded and chanced a glance at Santana who averted her eyes in an attempt to hide the tears in her eyes. "Yeah. She came."

"What happened next?"

"The second my mamá saw my grandma she started crying. Like full-blown _weeping_. She never told me this part of the story because I think she was embarrassed about how emotional she got. But one day I snuck into my parent's bedroom and watched the video my grandmother was taking to send to my great-grandmother. It made _me_ cry to see how happy my mamá looked when she saw the one other person she wanted to be there with her. I don't think I've ever seen her _that_ happy, or cry _that_ much in my life. She couldn't believe what my grandmother had done for her. When she found out what had been happening every day for the past six years she just kept crying even harder. And when my great-grandmother shared her side of the story, there wasn't a dry eye in the hospital.

"Apparently not only had my great-grandmother listened to every message and read every letter, she kept all of them. She had scrapbooks filled with all the letters and pictures my grandmother sent her. She went through hundreds of tapes for her answering machine just so she never had to delete a message and she displayed all of them, along with the videos, on her mantel. She knew everything about my mamá and was so proud of the person she was. _Is._ Even though she did the things she did, my great-grandmother never stopped loving my mamá and wanted nothing more than to be a part of her life again. So, when she found out I was being born, she knew this was the opportunity she needed. She already missed my parent's wedding and she knew she had to put her pride aside so she wouldn't miss something as important as the birth of their first child. She just prayed that my mamá would find it in her heart to forgive her for all the pain she had caused."

Santana raised her eyes to look hopefully at Sugar. "Did she?"

"She did," Sugar confirmed with a smile.

"How? How could she forgive her after she was hurt so badly?"

"I don't know. I guess she knew that when you love someone enough you find that the one thing they do wrong, no matter how hurtful, pales in comparison to all the amazing things they do right. My mamá cares more about my great-grandmother than she cares about me. There was no way she was going to risk losing her for a second time once she finally had her back. In a way, I think, my mamá forgave my great-grandmother a long time before they reunited. And vise versa. They just never got the chance to tell each other until then."

Sugar's voice trailed off and her words blanketed the three girls in a remarkable comfort Santana didn't know existed outside of Brittany. There were absolutely no words to explain why, but she knew that she could trust this Sugar character with everything that she had. Her racing mind finally found the serenity it was searching for as she let the story slowly sink into her body. However, after a few seconds, a puzzling thought pushed it's way to the surface.

Santana's brow furrowed deeply. "Why did you tell us all of this?" she asked quietly.

"Because you needed to hear it," Sugar stated. "Whatever happened last night, Santana, sucks. Unfortunately, it's going to suck for a _long_ time. But you need to know that no matter how much it sucks at the moment, it's not going to stay that way forever. Know that the pain you're feeling right now will go away. But, if you ever find yourself hurting so bad you can't even breathe, I want you to remember what I've told you. If my great-grandmother can learn to accept my mamá, than your abuela can definitely learn to accept you. Okay?"

Nodding, Santana sniffed and wiped away the tears that had begun to fall down her face again. "Don't go telling anybody that you saw me crying," she smiled embarrassed.

"Who am I going to tell?"

"No one because Santana hates it when other people know she has feelings," Brittany lectured as she delicately brushed her thumb across Santana's cheek to catch a tear.

"Don't worry. My lips are sealed."

"God," Santana breathed. She stopped and looked at Sugar in amazement. "Who the fuck _are_ you?"

"I don't – "

"It's like… I don't even know. It's like you always show up when Britts and I need you the most even though we always yell at you to leave. But you never do. You always stay. Then you tell these crazy ass stories that, if you were any other person, would have made me kill you by now. Yet here you are. So who _are_ you? How do you even know all this stuff?"

Brittany leaned forward to rest the underside of her chin on Santana's shoulder and said, "I already told you. She's got, like, magical powers or something."

Sugar shook her head and was unable to contain the laugh that escaped her throat, "No. I don't have magical powers or anything. But I do have the smartest mom in the world and I _know_ she has magical powers. She built a time machine, you know."

"I'm working on a time machine too!" Brittany gasped, excitement shooting up her spine and forcing her to sit up completely straight.

Sugar only winked before she stood up and brushed the dirt off her pants. "Well," she declared as she picked up her backpack, "unlike you two I actually have to go to class. So, if you'll excuse me."

She ducked her head to avoid hitting a metal bar and was just about to step out from under the bleachers when she was stopped by a timid voice.

"Sugar?" Santana bit her lip nervously. "After that day in the hospital, what uh… what happened with your great-grandmother? Do you still see her?"

"She's never missed Sunday brunch," she replied with a grin. With that, Sugar turned back around and walked out into the open gym.

Santana relaxed into Brittany and let out a sigh. She was about to close her eyes and cuddle deeper into the taller girl's embrace when Sugar's head suddenly popped back into view.

"Oh, and by the way," she scolded, "you really shouldn't be mad at Brittany for not being with you last night. It's not her fault her mom's car is always breaking down in the middle of friggin' no where."

"Wait, how did you know about that?" Brittany raised a brow in confusion.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I do have magical powers," Sugar shrugged.

"See? !" Brittany slapped Santana's shoulder. "I _told_ you!"

Sugar rolled her eyes and laughed, "Bye."

She spun on her heels and resumed heading off to class. A warm, fuzzy feeling surrounded her heart and she knew she had made things better yet again. _I totally deserve an award or something_, she thought to herself as she moved towards the exit. She was just about to push open the doors when a bewildered voice echoed throughout the empty room.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again," Santana explained, "that girl reminds me _so much_ of you. It's almost disgusting how alike you guys are."

"It's cause we're both awesome. Can we keep her? !" Brittany asked, her tone laced with anticipation. "Pleeeaaaaassseeee? ! We can't complete our family without her!"

Santana giggled, "Yeees! We can keep her. Just don't go telling her about this _family_ nonsense or you'll scare her away."

The room became silent yet again and after a few seconds, Sugar finally decided it was time to go. One again, her actions were halted when a bashful Brittany suddenly spoke up.

"You believe me though, right? About what I always say?"

"Of course I believe you, Britt. You, Sugar and I are a family. I don't know how, but we are."

Sugar took this final statement as her cue to walk away and leave the two girls to their own world. Shaking her head she laughed to herself once more and clutched the locket dangling from around her neck. The three of them _were_ a family. A family that Sugar would do absolutely anything for. She didn't even care if she put the entire future at risk. If it meant she could protect them then she would risk it. They were hers and she was theirs. No matter what time zone they were in, they were, and will always be, a family.

Brittany and Santana just didn't how _much_ of a family they really were. And boy, were they in for a nasty when they find out.

* * *

><p><strong>Everything here, besides the future!Sugar concept, is mine! I worked mega hard on this idea!<strong>

**One last thing, if you didn't figure it out: mamá refers to Santana and mom refers to Brittany.**

**Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
